The Unorganized Orginization
by Twi-kun
Summary: Things go bad when nobody listens to their leader, Xemnas, but rather to three overly hyper members. What would happen if Roxas, Axel, and Demyx were the power players on occasion? Chaos, that's what.
1. Just Getting Started

This story contains multiple shounen-ai pairings. The only definite is Luxord and Demyx. And this is only my second try at Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, so please tell me how to improve if you can think of anything. Please and thank you! 3

Also, comment and tell me if I should even continue, since I can't really rate my own stuff, ya know?

* * *

Roxas waltzed into the room, whistling as he twirled Oblivion in one hand, and Oath Keeper in the other. 

Axel following, his chakram in hands on fire, the two in mid argument. More like… Axel was arguing and Roxas just listening for the fun of it.

"Roxas, come on! You can't consider leaving!"

The whistling continued as the twirling of the keyblades stopped. He cracked a smile, making the whistling stop as he did so. Roxas tilted his head to get a view of the taller red head behind him.

"So? What're you gonna do about it?" Roxas asked, loving to watch Axel become fidgety.

Axel, as if being commanded to, twitched, then looked nervous. "Be-because… I… I'd miss you?"

"Hmm. A question? I don't think that is enough to keep me, Axel."

The red head immediately blushed and opened his mouth to speak again when the door they had entered began to swirl black.

A portal was opening… the two turned to face it, when all of a sudden a blonde burst out laughing and partially dancing.

"Demyx?" the two said.

The man stopped laughing and shot up straight. Wide eyed, he just stared, grinning uneasily as another portal appeared in front of his. Another member of the Organization appeared, growling, looking with maliciousness at the darker blonde.

"Demyx! You-" the man froze, taking in Axel and Roxas, prepared to attack if he did anything to their friend. "Hn, you win today…"

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and smiled. "What'd he do this time, Luxxy?"

Luxord growled at the name that they had come to call him. He mumbled something then turned to re-enter his portal.

"What? Wait, Luxxy, aren't you going to stay?" Axel asked, smirking.

The man's shoulders raised in aggravation but lowered as he sighed and turned to face the three. He opened his mouth to speak when Demyx beat him to it.

"Luxord is mad because I touched him!"

The man blushed at the lie. Roxas and Axel both went, "Oooooh…" and applauded Demyx's accomplishment.

He stepped backwards and into his portal, red in the face as he disappeared.


	2. When you gotta go

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx all walked into another room, the dining room. Demyx immediately began juggling the fruit on the table and Roxas and Axel sat and watched.

"So, may I ask… how big was it?" Roxas asked, blushing.

Axel looked away in anger that that was the first thing to come from the blonde's mouth.

Demyx stopped juggling and an apple hit him square on the forehead, he fell back in his chair, embarrassed by the question. "I… I shouldn't really… tell…"

"Well, why not?" Axel asked, now intrigued. "It was big, wasn't it?"

Demyx blushed and placed the apple on the table, choosing to stare at it rather than the other members. "Well… err… umm… well…" he stopped. "Hear that?"

Axel and Roxas hit the table. "Out with it!"

The two looked at each other in shock… they were both asking about how big some guy's dick was.

"Fine, fine. It was… it was bigger than mine," Demyx guessed, having not really touched anything, longing to atleast know just how big it was.

* * *

Roxas and Axel were taking a walk along the road leading away from the base. Demyx faked being sick, so he wasn't with the two as they laughed. 

"So, you think that Demyx will get a visitor tonight?" Axel asked with a chuckle.

"Bet he does!"

Axel stopped and yanked Roxas into an alley, then peered around the corner, staring down another member. He glanced at Roxas. He mouthed, "Saix."

Roxas nodded and took a step back into the darkness as Axel continued to watch from the corner. The blue haired, scarred man chuckled to someone else, also in a cloak. Axel leaned forward, hoping to hear something… but failing. He could see the mouth move, but no sound.

Roxas tugged on Axel's sleeve, "Psst…"

Axel turned and jumped slightly at Roxas' expression. "What?" he hissed.

"I have to go."

Axel was dumbfounded. "Can't it wait?" he asked.

Roxas teared up and shook his head, making Axel sigh.

"Hey! Axel! What the hell are you doing?" ordered a man. Roxas and Axel recognized the voice… Saix had spotted them, or atleast Axel.

Axel stepped out of the alleyway and smiled. "Greetings, Saix and…" he bowed, but looked up deviously. "Xemnas?"

The still hooded man went rigid. "How…" was all he managed.

"Easy! Roxas and I found you and Saix getting a bit busy one day… and not in uniform." He added the ending for fun, just to scare the two men, whom both had higher rank than he did. "So… what are you two out here doing so late at night?"

Saix placed a hand on his face to cover a sigh; Xemnas removed his hood and took a step closer to Axel. As the two stared at each other unrelenting, Roxas couldn't hold it in and ran out of the alleyway and past all three other members, yelling out a "sorry" as he bumped past Xemnas.

Axel stood, his mouth open, not saying anything. Xemnas and Saix both turned to look at the little blonde, running down the street, grasping himself and red in the face.

"What the hell was that, Axel?"

"Err… when you gotta go, you gotta go," Saix said before Axel could begin.

Xemnas eyed Axel and then began to walk past him. "Watch yourself, Axel… things might not go as easy as you like later on."

Axel stood there with a broad grin on his face. Oh, things would work out… as long as Roxas and Demyx stood by him. There would be a new way that the Organization was run, just Xemnas wait.

Axel walked past Saix who shortly ran after his leader. The red head simply kept walking in the direction that he thought Roxas was in. After walking for fifteen minutes, he realized he had lost the little blonde.

Frustrated, he opened a portal up and sent himself back to headquarters. He knew he had to do something else to unnerve the higher ups so that he could be in control… but what? Shrugging, Axel decided that it'd be best to talk it over with Roxas in the morning.


	3. A Little Romance

"AXEL! AXEL!" screamed an overly hyper male, pouncing on the redhead's bed. It was Demyx, way too happy about something or other.

Axel simply pushed his pillow in Demyx's face. "Leef me alone," he muttered, still half asleep.

Demyx rose, gasping for breath. He paced the room then decided the best thing to say to wake his comrade. "Roxas just had sex with me."

That did it. The moment sex came out, Axel leapt up. "What the hell!"

Demyx sniggered and then burst out laughing at the panicked friend. Axel threw the covers off of him and marched over to Demyx in his solid red boxers. "Why the hell would you rape my Roxas?"

Demyx cackled some more. "To get you up, stupid. I didn't really-"

Axel kicked the other man in the shins and stomped back to bed. Demyx pouted and walked to the bed again. "Axel… I need to tell you something."

"Go away."

Demyx smirked, he knew that the only way other than lying about Roxas-sex was to spread rumors. "I saw Xigbar kissing Xemnas in the hallway."

Axel sat up and stared at Demyx. "Saix?"

"In his room. Get dressed, I need to show you something."

Growling, Axel realized he would never be left alone, so he got up and put on his tight black pants. "Ever wonder why all us guys are running around in tight black pants with a cloak over it? I mean… why not blue jeans and a shirt? Why do we have to be so dark and evil?"

Demyx shrugged, but didn't wait for the coat to go on. Rather than that, he pulled the now panted Axel and dragged him out of the room. "Okay, I didn't really see them kiss, but… they got pretty close to it. Then Xemnas hit Xigbar and portaled his ass out of there."

"Demyx… portaled isn't a word."

"So? Anyway, last night I had a talk with Luxord. I think I scared him a bit, and he portaled-"

"Not a word."

"…Out of there. But, he forgot I was in his room. So I wanna show you what I found. I relocated it into my room. I think you'll like it."

Axel pulled his arm away. "You stole something from Luxord? That's like… gambling with your life!"

Demyx turned to face Axel, now walking backwards. "Our life. You'll see."

The two walked down a long corridor and into the blonde's room. He immediately ran to a desk where he removed a flimsy binder. He shoved it into Axel's hands and smiled. "Take a look. And remember where I got it from."

Axel, not very interested, opened up the binder. There were hundreds of pictures… all containing one certain blonde. In one, it even contained Demyx playing his sitar for his water clones… that was Axel's favorite as he looked up at the beaming Demyx.

"See? He loves me! It's like… I have my very own stalker," he squealed.

Axel, dumbfounded, just stared and let it go over his head. He handed the binder back to Demyx who giggled to himself and placed it on his bed. "Isn't it great? We can go out now… I just need to ask him… and he'll say yes! He loves me!"

"He… and you? Neither have a heart… how can we love?"

Saying that saddened Demyx, but he kept smiling. "Let's go find Roxas and I'll show you, stupid. You love him enough to understand."

"What do you mean, "enough"? I love Roxas plenty!" he defended.

"Enough chatter, you go get Roxas, tell him to meet at the café and I'll meet you there as well… bringing along another member."

Before Axel could protest, Demyx was already in the hallway singing to himself off key and frolicking about. He sighed and went back to thinking of Roxas as he left.

* * *

Demyx skipped past Luxord's room, stopping as he past it. He took a step back and looked in. Luxord was searching his room for something, tearing the room inside out. Demyx stopped and watched until he was spotted. Luxord growled at him.

"What do you want, Demyx?"

Demyx smiled in an adorable fashion and made the grown man falter as he walked around his room, pacing, still searching. "Looking for something, oh great Gambler of Fate?"

The man grunted, turning away from facing Demyx. He began trashing his room again and Demyx sighed, deciding to enter. As he did, Luxord turned to face him. "Get out."

"Hm? I… I thought you wanted me in here. What, with an album full of me," he shrugged, turning to leave.

"You saw that!"

"Hm… yea. I really was quite fond of them. I have the binder on my bed… so… feel like going on a date with me? Right now? Please?"

Luxord stopped glaring at the other member and consented, much to his own surprise. Demyx beamed and tackled Luxord. The two collapsed onto the floor, luckily carpet. Demyx, not noticing the man wasn't resisting at all as he kissed him on the cheek out of joy.

"Uh… Demyx…" Luxord moaned.

Demyx sat upright on Luxord's stomach and smiled. "Yes, Gambler of Love?"

The man looked away. "Next time…" his voice trailed off.

"Next time? What?"

"On the mouth."

Demyx grinned. "Like this?" He bent over and at an angle to reach his new found lover's mouth, kissing him in a very experienced manner.

* * *

Axel and Roxas sat at a little café and sighed. "Where is he?" Axel asked no one in particular. 


	4. Be my Somebody?

Axel and Roxas stared at each other, waiting for someone to appear. Five minutes later, someone did.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Demyx said, panting as if he ran the whole way. He was pretty athletic so him panting was a bit unnerving. "I brought Luxord," he said with a smile.

Axel and Roxas looked behind the other blonde to see a white-blonde man, scowling down at them. They smiled uneasily and watched as the two took a seat. Demyx sat next to Roxas and Luxord sat next to Axel, still glaring at the two already there.

"So… what'd I miss?"

"Us sitting here staring at each other, wondering _where the hell you were_!" Axel said.

"Oh, can it." Luxord growled at Axel, never being to fond of him.

Demyx beamed. "Isn't he so cute!"

Luxord then took the opportunity to snarl at Demyx about being "cute". As flattering as Demyx may have intended it, it wasn't flattering to the older man. He would have preferred being called "handsome" or "attractive" or something of the sort. But no. He was… the dreaded word. Cute.

Axel glanced nervously at Roxas, then the two looked at Demyx. "So… you got things worked out?" Axel asked.

"Is it true, Luxord, that you actually paid people to take pictures of Demyx? Or did you take them yourself?" Roxas asked hopefully.

Demyx reddened and looked at _his_ Nobody. He had never considered him paying off other members. "Well?"

"I… It's none of your business."

"It's my business…" Demyx said, making Luxord face him.

Luxord couldn't help it. Demyx looked so sad and yet so cute. "I took them…"

"Ahem!" Axel said. "We are here to discuss how to make Xemnas miserable."

"I say we go through Saix. And you, Demyx? What do you think?"

Demyx sat there and thought about Roxas' statement. Going through Saix? "But that… that isn't right, Roxas. We aim to hurt Xemnas… not Saix. It'd be like if someone wanted to hurt me but hurt Luxord to do so. We can't do that… it isn't right to hurt his only loved one."

The other three stared at Demyx in shock. Had the blonde said something thoughtful for once? Luxord was touched by his words… well… if he could be touched by words without having a heart. Damn. He wanted that heart more than anything.

"Well… alright," Roxas said. "Let's just aim for Xemnas."

Luxord couldn't help but remain staring at Demyx as he smiled at being victorious about something or other. "Glad I could have an input!" he laughed.

Demyx turned and smiled at Luxord. The older man just turned away and looked at a nearby waitress. Demyx caught notice of this and started a low growl. Axel just inched his chair closer to Roxas in fear of what might happen between the two.

"Ahem."

Luxord ignored Demyx.

"Luxxy."

The man cringed at the name. It was almost as bad as cute.

"LUXORD!" Demyx screamed.

Axel and Roxas quietly stood up and inched away, farther and farther away they inched. Unfortunately, too slow. Demyx saw them and rose as well.

"Fine! I guess none of you Nobody's needs me, so I'll just be going. Apparently, Luxord is only good at stalking and my two friends just back off when I get mad rather than try and calm me down. I'll just ruin Xemnas myself."

Demyx stuck his nose up in the air and marched off down the street, away from the café and closer to the castle with each and every step.

Luxord turned to face Axel and Roxas as he rose and then chose to walk in the opposite direction as Demyx. Axel and Roxas became worried.

"Half hour and the two are already fighting as if they had hearts…" Roxas said.

Axel nodded, then smiled. "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Vanilla?" Roxas said with great enthusiasm.

"Err… sure?" Truth was, Axel didn't like Vanilla. He preferred Strawberry. But anything for Roxas to make him happier while he still could be. Before he became a Somebody.

Roxas skipped off towards the ice cream parlor followed by a smiling Axel.

* * *

As the two finished their ice cream, Luxord appeared near them. He sat down at their table and looked away. "Do you think that I can be forgiven?"

"Takes a heart to forgive, doesn't it?" Roxas asked… again with the heart things.

Luxord looked at him. "I don't know…"

Axel sighed. "Psh, it's out little Demmy. He can't stay mad for long. Just offer to listen to his sitar and he'll be happy again. Always works for me and Roxas."

Roxas nodded and Luxord looked down. "I can't… unless I give it back. I won it from him in a card game."

"Which game?" the two asked.

"Go Fish."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other in horror. They knew Demyx had no luck what so ever… but Go Fish? Anyone could win that one, right?

* * *

Demyx sat in his room, looking at the pictures of him, wondering if it was possible to really love Luxord. The man was always rather short with him… but he was short with everyone… wasn't he? Demyx never paid that much attention to the others. All he cared about was Axel, Roxas, and Luxord. He hated Xemnas. All he did was rant about hearts.

They did so have hearts. They had to have hearts. How else could they live? Roxas and Axel loved each other, didn't they? They had to have hearts. It just made sense.

Saix just cared about Xemnas… so he must have had a heart to. Right?

Demyx fell back on his bed and sighed. "We do to have hearts…"

A knock sounded on his open door. He raised his head up and saw Luxord. "What?" he asked shortly.

Luxord entered and approached Demyx on the bed. "I came to tell you something…"

"Tell me and leave. You obviously just have a stalking relationship with me but really like girls that have hearts…"

"Together… we can get hearts. Just following Xemnas we can be made Somebody's. I promise. Just-"

"We already are Somebody's!" Demyx protested, letting his head relax on the bed again. "I just know it. How else can we love?"

Luxord sat on his fellow Nobody's bed. "Demyx…" he said quietly. "I wanted to ask you if… you'd… well…"

"No, Luxord! I will not make out with you!" Demyx said sitting up, placing his hands in between his legs.

The older blonde sighed. He had heard Demyx say that to just about everyone in the Organization… just never with a broad smile like he had now. Luxord then moved to sit right next to Demyx and whispered something in his ear.

Demyx blushed and looked at Luxord with wide eyes. "Yes… I will…" he said, followed by a hug initiated by Luxord.

"Just don't get mad at me again."


	5. Team Fights

Axel and Roxas walked back into the castle. "We should check up on Demyx," Roxas said in worry.

The red head agreed and followed his blonde comrade to Demyx's room. They knocked and the door opened on its own. On the bed was Demyx, asleep in his boxers, snuggling next to a cloaked Luxord. The younger male's cheeks looked flushed, as if he were hot. Luxord shot them a death glare and the two immediately walked away.

As soon as the two were away they began laughing.

"Luxord and Demyx? Really together now?" Axel chuckled.

"In the same bed!" Roxas sniggered as the two kept walking down the hall.

"I wouldn't rely on Demmy to help out an more. He's to in love."

Roxas stopped laughing. "What if we fell in love? Could we still make Xemnas pay for not getting us our hearts back after a year?"

Axel reddened and scratched the back of his head. "Sure thing, Roxas. We'll always be together in that goal, I promise."

Roxas smiled and began walking again. "What do you think about it? Can we really love though? I mean, Demyx told me-"

"Forget what he told you. He's listening to Luxord now. It's just you and me."

Roxas stopped and faced Axel. "He's not getting kicked out of our trio just cause he has more of a heart than you!"

Roxas stormed off down the corridor, not paying attention to where he was going. He just growled and marched looking down. He walked straight into someone. Looking up, he took a step back.

"Xemnas?" he said in shock, taking yet another step back.

The pompous, silver haired man frowned. "Number XIII, what do you want?"

"Err… Nothing, your superior-ness!"

Roxas then got an idea. A stupid idea, but an idea none the less. He grinned and kicked Xemnas in the shin then ran down the corridor laughing. Not the best idea the runt of the organization… but it could have been worse. It could have been the leader's crotch.

* * *

Axel moped down the hallway. He couldn't believe that he had just had a fight with Roxas. The only member he had the slightest feelings for other than Demyx. "Demyx!"

Axel ran to Demyx's room and saw that this time he was alone. Luxord had left the sleeping man alone. He tiptoed into the room and over to Demyx's bed, the man was now partially awake. The red haired male knelt onto the bed and bent over the blonde.

"Demyx?"

"Hn?" He cocked his head on his pillow and looked up. "Axel? Where's Luxxy?"

"He left you."

"What? Why?"

Axel shrugged. "Guess he can't see what he's passing up."

Demyx smiled and closed his eyes. "I miss having someone to cuddle with like that…"

"I can cuddle."

His eyes widened. "Axel? What… what are you talking about?"

"Hey, Number IIX, get your ass out of his bed."

Axel shot upright and fell backwards next to Demyx who just smiled at the older man.

"What the hell are you doing back here? I thought you left him!"

Luxord cracked his knuckles and glared at Axel. "I said get out."

Demyx giggled like a little girl. "My, my… I got such a manly man by my side."

Luxord turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment as Axel slipped by him and out the door. The older blonde turned to face Axel slouching away before facing Demyx again.

Demyx was already sitting up and smiling at Luxord. "Come on, Luxxy, ignore him. He's just iffy, I bet he had a fight with Roxas is all. He always comes to me when he does and acts like that."

Luxord advanced to the bed and was dragged down by Demyx.

"Now lie still and go to sleep."

* * *

Axel, rejected by his only two friends, stormed out of the castle and into the rainy night. He growled on his way. "Stupid Roxas. Stupid Demyx. Stupid Luxord. Stupid everyone!" he said, letting the tears fall. He had never felt so alone. 


End file.
